Sensor data can be used to determine the motion characteristics of sporting actions, performances of athletes, and/or states of the participants of sporting activities.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0346013, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Determining Sportsman Jumps using Fuzzy Logic,” discloses a technique that uses fuzzy logic in the analysis of accelerometer data, generated in response to the motions of a sportsperson, to identify a subset of the data as representing a jump and thus separate the jump from other motions of the sportsperson.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,929,709, entitled “Automatic Digital Curation and Tagging of Action Videos,” discloses a system for automatic digital curation, annotation, and tagging of action videos, where sensor data from a device carried by a sportsperson during a sporting activity is used to identify a sportsperson event which is then stored in a performance database to automatically select, annotate, tag or edit corresponding video data of the sporting activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,060,682, entitled “Distributed Systems and Methods to Measure and Process Sport Motions,” discloses a distributed, multi-stage, intelligent system configured to determine action performance characteristics parameters in action sports.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0257743, entitled “Systems and Methods for Identifying and Characterizing Athletic Maneuvers,” discloses techniques to automatically identify athletic maneuvers by determining, from sensor data, motion characteristics and then based on the motion characteristics, an athletic maneuver.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0257744, entitled “Systems and Methods for Synchronized Display of Athletic Maneuvers,” discloses techniques to synchronize the video streams of different sportspersons based on synchronizing the occurrences of motion characteristics identified from sensor data such that the athletic maneuvers of the sportspersons can be visually compared side by side.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2015/0335949, entitled “Use of Gyro Sensors for Identifying Athletic Maneuvers,” discloses techniques to use at least one gyroscopic sensor in identify athletic maneuvers performed by sportspersons.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2015/0340066, entitled “Systems and Methods for Creating and Enhancing Videos,” discloses the use of sensor data to identify motion characteristics of sports video in combining video selected from multiple video sources to provide a unique and rich viewing experience.
The entire disclosures of the above discussed patent documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.